Known races
Humans Mankind lifed threw a extremly long and violent history that traces its origins back to the Age of Gods. They arose to power in the first ages in the form of the First Cult, before they fell into a bloody civil war. Although mankind spend most of its time fighting itself, it spread across most of the dimensions and became a major power, outnumbering other races. Deepwalkers Deepwalkers, also known as Asguri, used to be a slave race created by the Pratonians. After their masters fall they build their own empire under the mountains of Kaith and achieved not only freedom but also cultural and military strength. Aniter The Aniter are a descedants of the Cult of Wisdom and inhabit the land of Apophis. They divide themselfes in several Empires and tribes scattered over the desertworld. Recently they rose to influence among the Worlds of Men as their home is seen as the capital of mankind and the powerhouse of the Dawnbringers. Abhumans Abhumans are a diverse group of races that trace their origins back to the First Cult and the blood of humans. Due to isolation, manipulation of their Born and bloody wars they are no longer seen as human although they still share many similarities. Jatger The Jatger are a race of maurauders and warriors. Due to casualties during the collapse of the First Cult, their Born got damadged, changing their genetics forever. Their females make ferocious warriors, serving as the leading half of their tribes while the man are weak and small, unable to reach the height of other human races. After the Grand Incursion they got scattered among the Dimensions, keeping their tribal culture while preying on weaker races as they burn their cities and consume their born. Wild Ones Wild ones are races spawned either from evolution or the hands of a Creatorgod. They are far from humans or creatures associated with them. Instead, they usually induldge in the conservation and understanding of nature or the mastery of their own flesh. Known Wild Ones * Emeraldi * Ghuls "You may think that past mistakes and wrongs simply die, that they end once they are forgotten. But our greatest transgressions take shape in flesh and blood. They mock us faces of twisted kinship and haunt us with claws of bestial fury." -He who knows all secrets Guhlraces, also known as Abominations or Degenerites are former tribes or entire species of thinking creatures that lost contact to their own born. Without the powers of their essence, they slowly degenerated, becoming more animal then men and lost the ability to think almost completly. The usually change their bodies physi Servitors Created by the Garauth, these races are born to serve and populate. Most of them dwell under many worlds surfaces or in the unkown corners of forgotten dimensions. After the Age of Gods, the Spectres used them to aid their reconstruction of the worlds aswell as the return of thinking life. Even though most are unaware of those who created or controll them, they do the will of their unliving masters. Servitors function as protectors and guardians of the worlds, protecting the Geomantic cities from threads from above aswell as below. Known Servitorraces * Redlaf Unliving The Unliving are races that lost their Born over the course of the passing eaons. Instead of degenerating, they found a way to cheat their own mortality. Known Unliving * Garauth * Primordials Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Unfinished!